Not Just Unlucky
by pinkyj0e
Summary: Nightraven was living a normal life in ThunderClan. Well, sort of normal. Every time she passes by her leader, she gets an untrusting glare. Yeah, she's heard the tales about Darkstar and the Battle of Darkness, but black cats aren't actually unlucky... Right? Yeah, I suck at summaries. But please read! Rated T for Warriors. I do not own Warriors. Please R&R!


**Hey guys! PinkyJoe here! This is my first FanFiction, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, only my characters.**

 **Whew, now that I've got** _ **that**_ **out of the way, I'll see you- dooowwwwnnnn beeelloooowww!**

 **I mean at the bottom of the page.**

Allegiances:

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER: **Sunstar-** Golden tom with orange flame eyes

DEPUTY: **Forestwind-** Gray tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Birdsong-** Brown she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE: **Sparrowpaw** **  
**  
WARRIORS: **Nightraven-** Black she-cat with white markings on her chest and face, unusual purple eyes

 **Icewind-** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE: **Squirrelpaw**

 **Darkfur-** Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

 **Oakwing-** Brown tabby she-cat

 **Rosefall-** Black she-cat with very dark gray specks  
APPRENTICE: **Sootpaw**

 **Fireflight-** Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Willowtail-** Dark gray she-cat  
APPRENTICE: **Ashpaw**

 **Snowstreak-** White tom with green eyes

 **Burnpelt-** Jet black tom with amber eyes

 **Branchwing-** Brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE: **Skypaw**

 **Amberclaw-** Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden brown stripes

APPRENTICES: **Sparrowpaw-** Black tom with green eyes

 **Squirrelpaw-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Sootpaw-** Almost black tom

 **Ashpaw-** Black she-cat

 **Skypaw-** Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS: **Crowflight-** Black she-cat with

white flecks (Kits: **Blackkit-** Gray tom, **Rockkit-** Black tom, Father: Sunstar)

ELDERS: **Scareye-** Black tom with a scar that runs down his face

 **Leaffur-** Gray tabby she-cat

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER: **Shallowstar-** Pretty silver she-cat with watery gray eyes

DEPUTY: **Bluewing-** Dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Sootfur-** Black tom with lighter paws

WARRIORS: **Streamfur-** Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

 **Troutclaw-** Cream tom

APPRENTICE: **Mosspaw**

 **Hailstorm-** Pure white tom, crystal eyes

 **Oakfur-** Light brown she-cat

 **Rockfall-** Black tom with light gray spots

 **Rushrain-** Light gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE: **Icepaw**

 **Leafclaw-** Gray-and-white tabby tom

 **Swifttail-** Patched brown-and-white she-cat

 **Iceclaw-** Pure white tom, blinded in one eye

APPRENTICE: **Morningpaw**

 **Thornpelt-** Brown-and-cream she-cat

 **Meadowpelt-** Silver she-cat, green eyes

 **Reedflight-** Black-and-grey tabby tom

APPRENTICE: **Volepaw**

QUEENS: **Pebblepelt-** Watery gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

 **Rivertail-** Dark grey she-cat

ELDERS: **Smallclaw-** White tom with small paws, amber eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER: **Swiftstar-** Black she-cat with brown patches

DEPUTY: **Horizonpelt-** Brown-and-white tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: **Mothleaf-** Black she-cat with white spots

APPRENTICE: **Shinepaw**

WARRIORS: **Featherwing-** White-and-tan she-cat with blue eyes

 **Harepelt-** Brown tom

APPRENTICE: **Chasepaw**

 **Breezefur-** Black-and-grey tom

 **Nightclaw-** Black she-cat with white speckles

APPRENTICE: **Stormpaw**

 **Yellowgaze-** Black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

 **Spikefur-** Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

QUEENS: **Gorgefeather-** Dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER: **Pinestar-** Brown tabby tom with glowing yellow eyes

DEPUTY: **Lizardspots-** Gray tom with a black tail

MEDICINE CAT: **Leopardfrost-** Light gray she-cat with darker paws and tail

APPRENTICE: **Dawnpaw**

WARRIORS: **Darknight-** Gray tom with small white spots

APPRENTICE: **Pondpaw**

 **Streampelt-** White-and-gray tabby she-cat

 **Toadtail-** Brown-and-white patched she-cat, green eyes

 **Brackenflight-** Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Brambletail-** Light brown tom

 **Tigerstrike-** Dark brown tabby tom with darker stripes

 **Snowtail-** White and pale gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE: **Frogpaw**

 **Foxpelt-** Bright ginger she-cat with black paws

 **Nettleclaw-** Gray she-cat

 **Shadowfur-** Black tom with green eyes

 **Stormtail-** Gray tabby she-cat

 **Flowerpelt-** White she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Tatteredpelt-** Brown tom

 **Scarface-** Gray tom with amber eyes, with a long scar that runs down his face

APPRENTICE: **Rockpaw**

 **Clawpelt-** Tortoiseshell tom

 **Thorntail-** Very light brown she-cat with dark brown paws

QUEENS: **Whitetail-** Brown she-cat with a white tail

 **Blackclaw-** Small brown she-cat with black paws

 **Crownight-** Gray-and-white she-cat

ELDERS: **Littleclaw-** Small brown tom

 **Cloudfur-** Pure white tom with green eyes

 **PROLOGUE**

 _A tom stepped out into the moonlight, golden pelt glowing._ His orange eyes landed on a brown tabby sitting in the middle of the clearing. He padded forwards, dipping his head.

"Pinestar. It is good to see you here."

The brown tabby tom- Pinestar- nodded back in acknowledgement. "The same goes to you, Sunstar."

The two cats sat in silence until a new voice rang out across the clearing.

"I'm glad you two didn't start the meeting without _me_." Both toms turned their heads to see the leader of RiverClan.

"Shallowstar," Sunstar meowed, dipping his head once again.

"Yeah, yeah." Shallowstar shook her glossy, silver pelt, sending water droplets into the air. She walked forwards, sitting down next to the other leaders and beginning to groom herself. "So," the pretty she-cat meowed between licks, "what was this meeting for, again?"

Both Sunstar and Pinestar sighed. No cat would ever understand how this cat became leader. Glancing at Pinestar before speaking, Sunstar began.

"It's come to our attention," he meowed, indicating himself and Pinestar with his tail, "that a certain group of cats has caused many problems in the past."

"WindClan?" Shallowstar guessed, clearly acknowledging the Clan that wasn't present.

"No," Pinestar meowed gently, using the same tone of voice as if he was explaining something to a young kit. "We mean, perhaps, cats that have, per say, a certain pelt color."

"Oh, I don't know," Shallowstar muttered, clearly annoyed as she licked a paw. "Tabby?"

Sunstar sighed, making no move to point out that tabby wasn't a pelt color and that Pinestar himself was a tabby. "We mean black cats."

"Right. Black cats." Shallowstar's facial expression was still that of confusion.

Sunstar took a deep breath. "Have you ever noticed how black cats have been the cause of many wars in the past?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Take the Battle of Darkness, for example. The cat who caused this horrible war was none other than Darkstar himself- the worst villain the Clans have ever seen. And, guess what? _He was a pure black cat._ "

All three cats in the clearing shivered. They all knew the tale of Darkstar, who had terrorized the Clans with such cruelty that the lake was awash with blood for many seasons...

Sunstar shook his head. There would be time to relive past stories later. For now, they needed a plan.

"We need a plan. I propose that all black cats are to be banished." Sunstar's meow was steady as he made eye contact with the leaders of ShadowClan and RiverClan.

"But what about our important cats?" Shallowstar gasped. "Sootfur is a black cat!"

"So is Crowflight," Sunstar meowed, his voice filled with pain as he pictured his mate. He at least hoped his kits wouldn't be black. Sunstar shook his head, steadying his voice. He wouldn't be the weak one among these leaders. "We will all make sacrifices," he announced. "But imagine the Clans, free from the color that plagues our cats!"

Pinestar had yet to speak. He turned his gaze to Sunstar, voice solemn. "Swiftstar."

Sunstar met Pinestar's gaze, voice determined. "That's why we need a plan."

"Right! So, let's plan!" Shallowstar meowed, enthusiastic. Sunstar guessed she was glad her pelt wasn't black.

Sunstar smiled. His Clan would remain strong, with or without those unlucky, _cursed_ black cats. "Yes. So, about our plan..."

 **Yo! So as I stated at the top, this is my first Warriors fanfiction! Or first fanfiction, for that matter. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed, and leaving a review would be much appreciated! Constructive criticism would also be super helpful! I hope to update frequently, but don't count on it.**

 **Btw, lol. Shallowstar. Name's quite fitting, right? Lol. But, see you guys later!**

 **-PinkyJoe**


End file.
